


Delivered

by C0rnB0ng



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0rnB0ng/pseuds/C0rnB0ng
Summary: Basically, Reader is dating Sebastian Stan and Chris Evans at the same time! But somehow tables turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First post! Enjoy;)

Warning: FLUFF

You heard the bell chime. As you were drying the cup, you look up to see who the costumer was.

He was tall, had dark features and a shaped jaw. He wore his grey beanie with the usual black leather jacket.

"Good morning, (Y/N)!" He smiled propping his elbows on the counter. "Good morning, Seabass." You tease and leaned forewords. He placed a small kiss to your lips.

You grin, pulling away. "Did anyone come in yet?" He asked. "No, it's only seven. They usually start coming in around nine." You explained, finishing up your chores.

"Ah, I see. Well, that means we have a couple hours together don't we?" He had a Cheshire-Cat like smile.

"Sebastian, you need to go to work." You immediately regretted saying that.

"Work work! Angelicaaaa! Work work Elizaaa and pegggyy! The Schuyler sisters!" He sang laughing at your unamused expression.

Sebastian was a big Hamilton fan and so were you. But he just kept bugging you with memes and singing all day.

"Haha alright, alright I'll stop." He chuckled. "I'll be working here today, actually." He shrugged his jacket off.

"Wait, what?" You asked. He was an actor, this didn't made sense.

"Yeah, today I just have some emails to reply to. And, Chris is already in his way here."

Oh shit...

"Chris? Haha, why Chris?" You nervously asked. "Because, he's captain America and I'm Bucky. We're best friends." He gave you a weird look, pulling out his laptop.

Ever since you had laid eyes on Chris you instantly fell in love. The same thing with Sebastian.

You were actually dating, Chris and Sebastian, without them knowing of the sorts, which was bad.

With a panicked pace, you go in the back, grabbing your phone out of your jacket.

(Y/N): Hey Baby, look I don't really want Sebastian to know that we're dating... Is that okay?

You felt a little relieved. Sighing, you slip the phone in your back pocket.

You grabbed a rag, soaking it in soap and water, cleaning your counter tops and tables to look busy.

"Hey, babe?" Sebastian asked, staring into his screen. "Yeah?" You asked tying your apron around your waist.   
"Umm can I get a Cappuccino?" He typed away, brows furrowing. "Sure thing." You perked up.

The whole story of dating two guys at the same time was a little complicated to explain. One night as Sebastian's plus one to an event, he hadn't asked you out back then, you met Chris. You flirted obviously, because who fucking wouldn't? Human instinct.

Anyways, you two hit it off, when Sebastian was with Mackie. At the end of the night you both had exchanged numbers. But little did you know, that  
night exactly, was when Sebastian asked you out.

Chris had done the same a few weeks before today. Which was great because that'd make a good excuse to 'Not want to share that you both were dating'.

You prepared the beverage for Sebastian. Adding cute designs on the surface.

You carefully take it into your steady hands and place it to the coffee table he was sitting by. "Thanks baby, you're the best." He pulled you down by your collar and placed a gentle kiss to your lips.

Out of habit, you kiss back, blushing red to your ears.

He pulls back, grinning. "Gets you every time." He chuckled.

You poke your tongue out at him, fixing your appearance. The familiar bell chimes and you whip your head to see Chris.

A pang of nervousness hits you, even though you had a plan, it's just pure anxiety by now.

You went to greet him, like you did with every costumer.  
"Hey cutie." Chris poked your cheek. You gave him a look which clearly said 'wtf are you doing?'. "Why so red?" He lifted a brow.

Sebastian heard that and chuckled loudly. "Ahaha...." You scratched the back of your neck nervously.

He just shrugged and joined Sebastian. You kept up with work, trying to distract you.

"Hey man." Sebastian greeted, hugging Chris. "Hey...-" Chris mumbled in his shoulder, which was inaudible to your ears. "Shhh, haha." Sebastian slapped him.

They just shared another laugh and sat down discussing some agency things and read their scripts.

You brought Chris a coffee, two milks one sugar like he always took. Chris thanked you and affectionately stroked your hip.

You shot him another look, what the fuck was he doing. What didn't he understand of don't want Sebastian to know.

You keep a stoic face and rush behind the counter, ducking down and pulling out your phone.

(Y/N): Hey Baby, look I don't really want Sebastian to know that we're dating... Is that okay?

Delivered

Shit, he hasn't seen it. You shoot him another text saying, 'um hello?'.

You peek over the counter and see that Chris isn't checking his phone. "Shit." You mumble.

"What was that babe?" They both asked simultaneously.

What a coincidence.

They both shared a look and lifted a brow. "What?" Chris asked. "Yeah, what?" Sebastian copied. They both got up slowly.

You just slump to the floor, not giving a shit anymore. "Nothing!" You shout trying to busy yourself.

"Why did you call (Y/N), babe?" Chris asked, rolling up his sleeves. "Because she's my girlfriend." Sebastian answered, lifting a brow.

"What!" Chris shouted. You were already dead at this point. "What?" Sebastian was as confused as Chris.

"You're dating her behind my back?" Chris asked, pissed as hell.

"Wait what?" You piped up from the counter.

"Chris!" Sebastian scolded. Chris just lifted a brow. "What!" He shouted.

"What?" You asked, lifting a brow your self.

"I'm confused!" Chris grabbed fistfuls of his hair.

"Me too!" Sebastian looked at you.

"Me three." You laid your chin. In your palm.

"You're cheating on me with (Y/N)?" Chris's eyes were wide. "You guys are dating?" You asked. "You're cheating on me too (Y/N)? With Sebastian?" He asked, now pissed and confused.

"Wait you're dating Chris?" You asked Sebastian. "You're dating (Y/N)? What!" Sebastian shouted to Chris.

"Okay woah let's calm down everyone." You lifted both your hands, defensively.

The bell chimed again. All three of you whipped your heads towards who ever was walking through those double doors.

A boy around 15 walked in confused. "Sorry we're closing right now." You said through gritted teeth. You escorts the boy out, and flipped the 'We're open' sign to 'Sorry we're closed'. You walked back in, they were both in a heated argument.

"I love you Chris! Why would you do this to me?!" He pointed to himself. "You did the same thing! Don't act innocent!" Chris carded a shaky hand through his hair. Sebastian grunted, stepping towards him angrily. They were going to fight.

"BOYS!" You shout making them stop.   
"What!" They both snapped their vision to you.

You had to put on some tears, that's something they both couldn't resist, tears.

Your start rambling about friendship and love, not even sure yourself what you were saying, letting the fake tears stream down your face.

"Baby- no." Sebastian walked to you, wrapping you in a hug. "Don't cry honey, we will figure this out." He shot a glare to Chris.

•~•  
They were both sitting at your counter, you behind it. You prepared drinks and pieces of pie for them both, silently you worked.

"Alright... So Chris is dating (Y/N) and I. I'm with (Y/N) and Chris. And (Y/N) is with Chris and me?" Sebastian lifted a brow. He was much calmer now.

"I guess." Chris replied, watching you work. You just sighed deeply and placed their meals in front of them.

"So let's get this settled, because I'm tired of tears." Sebastian lovingly stoked your tear-stained face.

"Okay. So when did you and (Y/N) started dating?" Chris swallowed.

"The night of the Galla." Sebastian simply answered, biting into his pie.

"Oh wow, hasn't been that long." Chris sipped.

"When did you two started dating?" You asked them both, crossing your arms.

"About two years ago." Chris mumbled, placing his hand in Sebastian's, who looked away.

"Oh wow." You mumbled back shyly. "Are you guys gay?" You lifted a brow.

They looked at each other and chuckled.

"You see... We're straight but," they again shared a look. "We just like each other, not boys in general. It's hard to explain." Chris waved it off.

The energy was a bit lighter.

"Ah." You smiled.

Then there was silence. Sebastian looked at his plate, trying to ignore the tension that was building up quickly. Chris cleared his throat and you whined.

"Okay! So we all cheated on each other with each other! What are we going to do!" You flail your arms, pouting.

"We could, just break up with each other. Then we could just be friends. " Sebastian offered a tight smile.

"No! I don't want to lose you both." Chris stressed, reaching out to you both and taking back the gesture.

"Well, you can't date two people." You huffed, looking at Sebastian.

"Who said that?" Chris asked, he had his idea face on.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Hugh Hefner had like three wives at the same time, right?" Chris suggested, standing from the stool.

"What? Chris, no." You said waving it off.

"Well we all love each other, this makes a great opportunity! It's called um..., Po... Polymore....poly...Polyamory! That's it! A polyamory relationship!   
(Y/N)! You and I can share Sebastian, and Seb, vice versa for you!" He enthusiastically tried to convince you both.

"It wouldn't work, plus we have needs." You hinted.

Chris's grin widened.

"That's not a problem. Three way sex is great right?!"

"Chris really wants this babe...." Sebastian looked at you,

"Don't tell me you're into this too!" You lifted a brow.

"I mean.... It's not a bad idea. The worst we can do is try, right?"

"The worst thing we can do is fuck up our relationship and no ones happy!" You shouted, why didn't they understand you?

"Well we all love each other, right?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Sebastian nodded.

"Yes." You replied. 

"There you go! One big shabang! The love triangle that no one gets left behind."

If they really wanted it....

"I'll give it a try..." Their faces lit up.

"BUT!" They froze.

"If this gets fucked up, I'm breaking up with you both." You smiled.

They just chuckled and hugged you from over the counter. This was going to be a long journey.

-Adele

Unedited.


End file.
